La Nueva Generación De Shinobis
by Tamar Taisho
Summary: Despues de 17 años, los hijos de Naruto y sus amigos se veran enredados en todo tipo de situaciones romanticas y comicas. Advertencia: HAY OC SI NO TE GUSTAN LOS OCS, NO MIRES PARA ACÁ. Por fis denme oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Estos serán los personajes principales, espero que les guste.**

**A por cierto, tenía otra cuenta con el mismo nombre pero con unos numeros, el tema es que olvide mi otra clave y decidi crearme esta cuenta, para las pocas personas que me siguen.**

Clan Uzumaki-Hyuuga:

Minato.

Apariencia:

Cabello rubio un poco largo igualito a Minato Namikaze solo que de ojos azules aperlados, mide 1:89.

Personalidad:

Alegre e hiperactivo como cualquier Uzumaki, su mejor amigo es Kaoru Uchiha , tiene 17 años, nacido el 25 de abril. Le encanta el ramen, cuando trata con gente que no conoce, es una replica de Hinata, solo que rubio y masculino. El y Kaoru son considerados el Duo De Konoha, ya que de niños e incluso ahora, son tremendos. Es muy celoso en cuanto a sus hermanas y madre respecta. Siempre sonríe y trata amablemente a las personas, lo cual aumenta su similitud con el Namikaze. Es un ANBU.

Kazumi.

Apariencia:

Cabello Azabache con Mechones dorados hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura, ojos azules. Mide 1:60.

Personalidad:

Igual de cariñosa que una madre a sus cortos 15, nacida el 29 de agosto, igual que su melliza y con sus momentos de hiperactividad, es la mas "tranquila" de los Uzumaki, por decir que la menos traviesa, con mas conciencia y la voz de la razon. Ella es muy femenina pero sin llegar a ser odiosa. Sus mejores amigas son Kokoro Nara y sus hermanas. Es melliza de Misaki. Tambien gusta del ramen aunque en menor cantidad que sus hermanos y padre. Es muy celosa con su hermano y padre igual que sus hermanas.

Misaki.

Apariencia:

Cabello rubio con mechones azules hasta las caderas, ojos Completamente Perlados, mide 1:57.

Personalidad:

La mas hiperactiva de los Uzumaki, tiene 15 Años, sus mejores amigas son Sus hermanas y Hana, su compinche es Obito Uchiha, su mejor, MEJOR amigo y compañero de travesuras y bromas, ama a Konoha mas que a nada, no es muy femenina que se diga. Suele mostrarse muy protectora y celosa de las fans de Obito. Es una ANBU.

Akira.

Apariencia:

Rubia completamente cabello hasta mas abajito del hombro, ojos azules, la replica de Naruto. Mide 1:49.

Personalidad:

Igualita a naruto tanto en actitud como en apariencia solo que esta bastante desarrollada para su edad que es de solo 13 cortas, primaveras cumplidas recientemente el 1 de Septiembre, sus mejores amigas son Mikoto y Satsuki. Su mejor amigo aunque no parezca es Itachi Uchiha.

Clan Uchiha-Haruno.

Kaoru.

Apariencia:

Cabello negro con algunos reflejos rosa oscuro. Mide 1:89.

Personalidad:

Normalmente muestra la personalidad de Sakura. Pero cuando se molesta mucho con alguien o por algo, su actitud Uchiha no tarda en salir a la vista. Lo cual tambien le pasa a su hermanita Mikoto y su hermano Obito. Tiene 16 años y ya es ANBU. Nacido el 24 de abril, mayor que Minato por un dia.

Obito.

Apariencia:

Cabello negro, ojos verde esmeralda, Mide 1:80.

Personalidad:

Alegre y optimista, tanto, que de no ser pelinegro dirían que Sakura engaño a Sasuke con Naruto, casi nunca se molesta a menos que alguien se meta con su familia o con Misaki, tiene 15 Años, nacido el 25 de Enero. Suele mostrarse protector con su hermana, madre y mejor amiga, asi como las cela a las tres. Es ANBU, es considerado un genio.

Itachi.

Apariencia:

La replica de su tio, su negro cabello lo dejo crecer, lo cual exaspera a Sakura y aumenta su parecido con el hermano de su padre, ojos verde oscuro, rayando el negro. Mide 1:80.

Personalidad:

Frio al igual que su padre, casi nunca muestra sus sentimientos a menos que sea con Akira, su mejor amiga. (Ya me esta dando lata).

Mikoto.

Apariencia:

Cabello negro con mechones rosados, ojos verde, entre lo oscuro y lo claro. Mide 1:49.

Personalidad:

Actitud alegre pero no en extremo como Obito, suele mostrarse fria con los desconocidos igual que Kamui Shiro. Su mejor amiga es Akira, y tambien es buena amiga de Minato.

Bueno, aqui faltan unas cuantas personas, pero como no son los principales, no saldran hasta el proximo capitulo, que si va a ser capitulo, y ahi saldra mi OC personal y su novio.

Bueno,

Bye.

Tamar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes originales como Naruto y Hinata, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sama.**

**Primero y antes de leer, quiero que sepan que intentaré actualizar todos los días,**

**Confirmado por la AMDI (Asociación Mundial De Idiotas).**

**Firma su presidente: Uzumaki Naruto**.

* * *

Estamos en Konohagakure, mas conocido simplemente como Konoha, Vamos a una zona un tanto alejada de la civilización. Ahí está un pelinegro persiguiendo a un gato, gato que al estar por fin en brazos del chico, le araño su "Hermosa cara", como el solía decir. A lo lejos puede verse a una rubia de mechones azules acercarse riendo.

-Jajajajaajajajajajajajajajaaja- Reía a carcajadas- Jajajajajajaajajaja O-Obi-Obito ajjajajajajajajajaja ¿q-que t-te pas-so? Jjajajaajajjaaj- Le pregunto entre risas.

-Callate Misaki, no es gracioso.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja, claro que es gracioso, mírate, estas todo arañado, pobre tu de tu uniforme- Le dijo al observar como sus ropas estaban rotas.- No tienes remedio Obito.- Empezó a curar sus arañazos con chakra curativo. Hasta que por fin le quito todos los arañazos, ella, un tanto desconcertada de que un ANBU fuera enviado a una misión tan fácil como esa, le pregunto- Obito ¿Por qué tienes esta misión?, deberías estar en una misión mas o menos, una de rango S, A O B, pero nunca una rango C.

- Tú padre sigue molesto conmigo.

-Pero si ya le dijimos que fue un accidente.

-Si, pero el cree que yo quise ver a su tercera hija DESNUDA apropósito.

FLASH BACK

Obito entra al cuarto de su amiga por la ventana, era un hábito que tomó cuando castigaban a su amiga sin salir de la habitación, al no encontrarla, fue al baño sin saber si alguien estaba dentro, abrió la puerta, se quedó estático un momento, cerró la puerta y enseguida se escucho el grito que pegó Misaki, al ser vista desnuda por su mejor amigo.

-Misaki, t-te j-u-ro que n-no vi n-nada.

Su padre y hermano no tardaron en llegar viendo a un Obito sonrojado como tomate intentando explicarse y a Misaki saliendo del baño también sonrojada. El Hokage sonrio muy cinicamente al igual que Minato, quien se lanzó a los golpes con el Uchiha. Después de eso el Hokage se la pasaba mandando al chico a misiones totalmente inútiles.

END FLASH BACK

Al recordar eso Le creció un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrojo que iba creciendo mas y mas.

Obito al ver a Misaki perderse en sus pensamiento, se levanto de la roca donde estaba sentado y...

-MISAKI NATSUKI UZUMAKI HYUUGAAAA!.-Gritó, grito que fue escuchado por toda Konoha y le dio un tremendo susto a la chica.

-Queeeee! Demonios no me asustes así de nuevo Obito.-Le reprochó.-Además... ME QUIERES DEJAR SORDA IDIOTA?!.

Lejos de todo ese escandalo podian verse a dos jovenes, un chico de 17 años rubio y una chica de 13 años pelinegra-rosa.

-Ya empezaron estos con su escandalo.-Dijo la chica

-Bueno, ya los conoces Miko-chan, es imposible que esten mas de cinco minutos sin pelearse, quieres comer ramen?.-Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero recuerda que tenemos que pasar mas tarde por la torre Hokage, Minato.-Le recordó.

-Si Miko-chan, bueno, vamos llendo porque tengo hambre.-Dijo tomando su mano y causandole un sonrojo.

-Si.-Fueron caminando a Ichiraku y tropezaron uno de los hermanos de Mikoto, Kaoru.

-Que hay, hermano?.-Lo saludó el rubio.

-Nada nue...-Calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de un detalle.-Por que coño tomas a mi hermana de la mano?-Dijo furicamente celoso y su furia creció mas al ver que ambos se sonrojaban.-Respondan!.

-Jajaja, hermano que idioteces dices?, solo ibamos a Ichiraku.-Decía Mikoto algo nerviosa.

-S-Si, solo ibamos a Ichiraku y como tenía hambre, le tomé la mano para jalarla y que caminara mas rapido para poder llegar.-Decía muy rapidamente Minato.

-Mmmmmm, bueno ya que son ustedes, les creere.

* * *

**Lamento que el primer capitulo sea tan corto pero he estado saliendo con mi madre todo el santo día, así que tuve que rogarle que vinieramos a casa, lo siento, pero para la proxima quizas haga el cap mas largo.**

**Bueno, cuidate, nos leemos.**

**Pd: Deja tu review.**

**Atte: Tamar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes originales como Naruto y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sama.**

**Confirmado por la AMDI (Asociación Mundial De Idiotas)**

**Perdonen por errores de ortografía, es que mi hermano por suerte se fue a cortar el cabello y apenas y tengo tiempito de escribir este cap.**

**Firma su presidente: Uzumaki Naruto.**

Volviendo con Obito y Misaki, ambos ANBU estaban llevando la pelea a otros extremos, llegados al punto de no querer hablarse, mientras cada uno se iba por su lado. Después de un rato, Obito, arrepentido de haber tratado de aquella manera a su amiga, le intentaba pedir disculpas. Y digo intentaba, por que Misaki le huía. De manera que terminaron en Ichiraku.

-Misa-chan, Perdóname.- decía Obito, mientras todos observaban la escenita. Incluidos en todos se encontraban Minato, Mikoto y Kaoru, que les miraban con una gran gota estilo anime en la nuca.

-NO! Y ya déjame en paz Teme- después de laaargo rato de suplicas Misaki volvió a hablar- ok, hagamos esto, si yo te perdono, tu me darás cuanto Ramen yo quiera, Vale?

-vale, Misa-chan –"va a dejarme limpio" pensó con un poco de angustia el Uchiha.

-que? Tienes miedo de quedarte sin salario? Pues es el precio a pagar por mi perdón.

-pues es un precio muy caro Misa-chan.

-te aguantas. Onii-chan, Mikoto-chan, Kaoru, hola a todos! Que esperan?, ttebane Vengan!.

-ne-chan, que hacías con el Uchiha, eh?- le pregunto con una falsa sonrisa que mas bien daba miedo, y enviándole una mirada a Obito como diciéndole: le hiciste algo y ahí quedas.

-nada hermano, solo me lo encontré maltratando a un pobre neko.

-pobre neko!? Pobre mi bello rostro! Si no fuera por tu chakra curativo ya estuviera muuuucho mas magullado y feo, y las chicas dejarían de quererme- cuando dijo eso todos los chicos lo maldijeron mentalmente, sabían que Misaki se pondría muy celosa y armaría una gran escena.

-así que… solo te importa tu apariencia para que las chicas te amen, no?- el "genio" Uchiha volteó confundido y confundido, pero mas aterrado que confundido, sin saber por que su amiga hablaba y murmuraba cosas inentendibles, de las cuales solo se entendían varios ttebane, y con una voz de ultratumba.

-M-Misaki t-tu no le ha-harías nada malo a tu me-mejor ami-amigo, no?- y ese, mis amigos fue el detonante de la furia que la Uzumaki había intentado contener. Paso una hora en la que la oji-perla no había dejado de golpear-maltratar-intentar-matar al Uchiha. Nadie había osado interrumpir, hasta…

-Misa-chan?, Misa-chan, deja de golpear a Obito-kun- que llego Kazumi, la oji-azul, también muy buena con los jutsu médicos, curó en un segundo a el saco de boxeo viejo (golpe que deja inconsciente a la escritora por 10 minutos), digo, al "genio" Uchiha, mientras que unas "arpías", como solía llamarles Misaki, fueron a intentar reclamarle, mas al ver el rostro y el chakra maligno que expulsaba por cada poro de su cuerpo desistieron de la idea de siquiera mirarle, Obito aun algo adolorido por la coñiza que le había metido su amigo, fue a hablar con ella. Sin embargo sus intentos fueron frustrados al aparecer frente a el una gran, y digo gran es por GIGANTEZCA ola de sus fans. También se fijo de que mientras huía de los demonios disfrazados de arpías (la autora empieza a acostumbrarse a quedar inconsciente cada 5 minutos), su amiga andaba tan distraída que no noto la masa de gente que perseguía a Obito, por lo cual tuvo que arrastrarla en su carrera para que no fuera pisoteada.

-Obito que- la Uzumaki fue interrumpida por el gran grito que dio…

**Ok, duele saber que solo una chica me a puesto comentarios, pero bueno, de todas maneras, seguiré escribiendo, pero igual me gustaría que pusieran unos cuantos comentarios.**

**Hagamos un pequeño trato, si ustedes me dejan al menos 3 reviews continuare hoy mismo, lo cual vendría siendo un gran logro. Bueno, me despido.**

**Bye, **

**Tamar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes originales como Naruto y Hinata le pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sama

Confirmado por la AMDI (Asociacion Mundial De Idiotas)

Firma su presidente: Uzumaki Naruto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Como habían llegado a estar empapados hasta el alma?, ni idea, en un momento eran perseguidos por una cantidad inimaginable de perras en celo y al otro, estaban en los límites de Konoha siendo buscados por el Hokage mas idiota y celoso de la historia.

**Flash Back .**

Despues del tremendo grito de parte del Hokage y de parte de sus celos, Obito, ya lo sufiente asustado como para no volver a dormir como creyendo que "El Coco" se lo iba a tragar en la noche sin siquiera tener que masticarlo, se llevo a su amiga lejos de su celoso y encabronado padre.

-Obito, a donde demonios me estas llevando?

-si aprecias MI vida, mejor corre y cállate- y ya que Misaki es muy buena con su amigo corrió, corrió y corrió, hasta llegar a los límites, donde encontraron un pequeño y hermoso arroyo, ambos, cansados por toda la carrera que habían hecho, se tiraron en el pasto, disfrutando de la tranquiladad que había en el precioso lugar, pero como si fuera obra del destino (mas bien de la autora), empezó a hacer un calor del Kyûby , por lo cual optaron por jugar en el agua.

Misaki iba a desvestirse cuando su amigo le detuvo sonrojado.

-no estarás pensando desvestirte, cierto?

-por que no habría de hacerlo?, vamos a jugar en el agua, no?- preguntó con total inocencia

-pues... Si pero, que tal... si solo nos recogemos los pantalones, no hay por que desnudarse o si?- preguntó buscando excusas y con los nervios de punta

-bueno, esta bien, hagamoslo.

Despues de estar jugando un rato,Obito decidio quitarse su chaqueta, dejandola cerca de un arbol, mientras en el agua, uno de los pequeños peces del arroyo pasaba entre los pies de Misaki causandole cosquillas, lo cual hizo que ella resbalara, el Uchiha como instinto corrió rapidamente hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, al ver la escena frente a el, rompió en carcajadas.

Claro que Misaki no tomo nada bien que se riera de su desgracia en su cara, asi que formando una maquiavelica pero discreta sonrisa, le dijo.

-Obito, me ayudas?- Él haciendo presencia a su "caballerosidad", fue hacia ella y le tendió la mano, no contaba con que la Uzumaki la tomara para luego jalarla y arrastrarlo a mojarse.

-Misaki!- le gritó molesto pero aún asi con una sonrisa en su rostro

-eso te pasa por burlarte de mi, Teme!

-vamos! que no puedo reírme, Dobe?- y así continuaron hasta que se hizo de noche.

**END FLASH BACK**

Y aqui estaban, llendo camino a la casa de la Uzumaki a altas horas de la noche.

La rubia tiritaba del frío, y eso su amigo lo noto, por lo que le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros, prenda, que era la única que estaba seca.

Camino a la casa de la chica, debían pasar frente a la residencia Hyûga, el abuelo materno de Misaki iba entrando, el cual al ver al Uchiha con su nieta le miró con desprecio.

-Misaki, tu madre ha pensado lo que le dije?- la mirada de la joven se oscureció a tal punto que parecia gris.

-dice que por mas que insistas no cambiara su parecer, y que te dejes de meter en su familia.

-bien, si eso quiere...

-eso queremos todos, asi que no vuelvas a molestarnos y mucho menos a Akira!.

-bien.- y dicho aquello se marchó.

-de que cosa hablaba, Misa-chan?- le cuestionó su amigo, super confundido

-el abuelo quería que mamá nos compremetiera a mi y mis hermanos, pero no lo hará, mamá nos quiere mucho como para hacernos infelices- dijo esto con una gran sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

-ya veo...-por alguna razon Obito parecia feliz.

-oye, por que tan feliz, eh?

-no es nada, oh, mira ya llegamos-Misaki volteó, sorprendida, y si, habían llegado ya a la casa de la Uzumaki.-bueno, nos veremos mañana, Misa-chan-se despidió.

-e-espera Obito...!-muy tarde, el Uchiha se había ido en un puff-...tu chaqueta-una gran vena se hinchaba en su sien- idiota, me dejó hablando sola-y así continuó quejandose mientras entraba a su casa, encontrandose con unas muy preocupadas Hinata y Kazumi, que al verla gritaron.

-AAAHHHH! Misaki, no nos asustes así!-gritoneaban ambas al mismo tiempo a la pobre y traviesa Uzumaki.

Naruto, al escuchar el tremendo grito y la palabra "Misaki", salió como rayo a ver que pasaba, al ver a su hija se alivió bastante, alivio que se fue al kyûby, al notar cierta chaqueta de cierto Uchiha que era, muy obviamente: UN HOMBRE.

-Misaki Natsuki Uzumaki Hyûga!, Que demonios haces con la chaqueta del Teme junior?!-y así después de un laaargo sermón, por fin Misaki pudo largarse a su habitacion a descansar.

_**A la mañana siguiente**_.

En el, aún un poco vacío, barrio Uchiha, se encontraba la familia de Mini-Temes, como les llamaba Naruto. Itachi dormía muy tranquilamente, pero, en su mente cochambrosa sucedía lo siguiente.

Sueño cochambroso de Itachi-pervertido-Uchiha:

-Ahg...! Agh...! Mmmm...-ese tipo de sonidos resonaban en la habitacion, y en la habitacion, se encontraba la pequeña Akira Uzumaki, vestida de conejita sexy, con orejas y todo incluido, siendo besada y manoseada por, adivinen, ah si! Itachi-pervertido-pedofilo-Uchiha, las cosas pasaban a otro nivel, empezaba a quitarle el traje a Akira.

-Itachi, Itachi, Itachi! ITACHI!

Fin del sueño humedo. (Mentes cochambrosas pervertidos, mirenle el Rating a esto, K, perverts, K! Pueden verlo inocentes que se corromperían!)

-Itachi...! Si no te despiertas, me cae que te mato!

-Que quieren? Maldicion! Obito si vas a molest...- calló abruptamente al ver quien lo despertó, persona que tenía una ceja alzada y lo miraba con diversión.

Pero, quien estaba ahí? Se preguntaran, pues nada menos que la reencarnación en femenino de Naruto!

Akira!

-" Ahora que lo pienso, desde cuando coño sueño estas porquerias, y mas con la pequeña Akira? Diablos, soy un maldito pedofilo y aparte pervertido!" Que quieres Akira? Apenas son las- volteó a ver la hora- 6:00 Am.

-Quería ver si vendrías a entrenar conmigo, pero veo que estas ocupado con tu "amiguito"- se burló, señalando con su mirada un bulto entre sus piernas, el se sonrojó

Se sonrojo

S-O-N-R-O-J-O

El gran Itachi Uchiha, se sonrojó si señores fueron testigos de ese milagro.

**_Aqui se acabo el fic..._**

**_Nah, mentira! Jah! Me hubiera gustado ver sus caras, Jajajajajajajajaja!_**

**_Bueno, como habrán notado, actualizo despues de meeeeeesees, pero, ahora tengo una excusa aceptable!, ya empecé el 1er año de bachillerato, bravo bravo! me merezco aplausos!_**

**_Bueno empezamos en Octubre y los malditos profesores andan con sus pruebitas del kyûby! ah! los detesto!_**

**_bueno, me esforzare por actualizar a finales del mes._**

**_Bye, nos leemos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

-vamos, Ita-kun- le rogó usando aquel apodo que el odiaba- por favor, nada te cuesta!

-que nada me cuesta?! me cuesta y mucho!, perdería mi dignidad!- "o lo que queda" pensó el pobre pelinegro, recordando lo sucedido en la mañana con la chica y la verguenza que pasó- ni creas que lo haré!

-demo, demo...-parecía buscar una excusa aceptable para que aceptara por fin-si lo haces, te... haré la comida por un mes!- y, pues si, él cocinaba del asco, él la miró con una ceja alzada- bien, dos meses!

-mmmmmm... hmp, trato hecho- miró con una gota resbalando por su nuca como la niña saltaba festejando su gran triunfo-No se de que te alegras tanto

-pues me alegro, por que mi mejor amigo, me ayudara a ganar el concurso de belleza- dijo las ultimas tres palabras con un gran toque de repulsión, haciendo casi sonreir a el Uchiha

-no creo que sea para tanto

-si no fuera por la maldita apuesta que hice con la estupida perra de Ashura ahora estaría comiendo ramen en vez de preocuparme por un estupido concurso...- maldecía con la cara roja de furia, "que le pasa?, esta mas bipolar que de costumbre" le pidió la fecha a un señor que pasaba por ahí "25 de octubre... ya entiendo, esta en sus días"-...voy a matar a esa zorra- termino su habladera la Uzumaki.

-AKIRA, ITACHI! QUITENSE DEL CAMINO, TORTOLITOS!- les gritó una pelinegra ojiambar

-bah, callate Tamar!- dijeron al unisono- AHHH? TAMAR? QUE DIABLOS...?

-IDIOTAS! QUE SE QUITEN!- les reclamo la chica atropeyandolos haciendo que los tres cayeran de culo al piso- se los dije...

-Tamar tonta, ya te dije que no tenías que correr- le regaño un castaño ojilila.

-y que querías que hiciera? Que me quedara ahí para que Naruto me matara? Si claro, en que mundo?- le dijo con el eterno sarcasmo que la acompañaba siempre

-mmmmm... chicos, seguimos aquí, dejen sus peleas maritales para luego- bromeó Akira, Tamar enrojeció hasta los pies y Kamui de idiota, no entendía ni papa de lo que hablaban

-callate, Akira!- espetó la Taisho- hola Itachi, que hay?

-nada nuevo Tamar- así se trataban ambos, pertenecían al mismo equipo ANBU y ella lo conocía a él desde que nació, no era de extrañarse que se trataran de forma un poco cariñosa, y Akira no sabía por que, pero sentía unas irremediables ganas de apartar a la Hanyou del abrazo que mantenía con el Uchiha

-bueno, bueno, Itachi, ven, debemos ir a inscribirme- le recordó, haciendo que se separara de la chica, que era por muuuucho mas bajita que el

-voy, voy, no te desesperes Akira, te van a salir canas verdes, me tengo que ir, enana

-no me digas enana! No soy tan pequeña!- sus tres acompañantes se le quedaron mirando- bueno, quizas un poquitito, ay, cambiando de tema, Akira en que te inscribiras?

-en el concurso de belleza, ay me dieron nauseas

-es por la apuesta con Ashura?

-como lo sabes?

-yo se todo lo que ocurre aquí en Konoha- dijo de forma misteriosa

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Bueno, hoy lo tengo que dejar hasta aquí, por que tengo que hacer otro fic en el Fictionpress, sobre otros OC's,**

**Por fis no me odien por dejarlo ahí!**

**Bueno, nos leemos**

**Tamar.**

**Pd: los que quieren ver el de fictionpress es el mismo nombre de autor, y de paso ahi va otra excusa: que saben de donde subo los fics? Del celular, por que mi mama no le gusta que lea fics,**

**Rara no?**

**Ok ahora si, **

**Bye, Tamar.**

**Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**


End file.
